All That We're Living For
by TheRisingAlleria
Summary: Months after stopping the Dead Pool and returning from Mexico, Scott and the rest of the Pack are faced with a new enemy centuries older than the Nogitsune. With Lydia's Banshee powers spiraling out of control, Liam's nightmares becoming an recurring habit, and helping out a dead girl who's not so dead; the pack will struggle to understand what exactly there is to live or die for.
1. I We All Live (And) We All Die

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. (CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SEASONS 1-4)**

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>All That We're Living For<strong>**

**Chapter I**

_**We All Live (And) We All Die**_

**_-oOo-_**

_"It's not what it seems,_

_Not what you think,_

_No, I must be dreaming,  
><em>

_It's only in my mind,  
><em>

_Not in real life,  
><em>

_No, I must be dreaming . . ."_

_"Bleed" - Evanescence_

_**-oOo-**_

_**It was the same girl. **_

_Lying on the grass, in her white dress, as she stared up at the full moon. _

_The same dream, happening for quite a few days now and Liam wanted it to stop. _

_He watched the girl sit up as she heard a sound, but then dismissed it as she laid back down. _

_Then he was the force that yanked her down with his bare teeth as he dragged her in the woods, teeth sinking farther into her ankle as she screamed with terror_

_. . . _

_for her life._

**_oOo_**

Liam woke up, sweat dripping down his face, blue eyes opening. Fumbling for his phone, he searched for it underneath his pillow and grabbed it when his fingers connected with it. He found a familiar number and diaLed it. "Scott? It's Liam. I had it again."

"Liam. It's just a dream. Lydia says there has been no more deaths since . . ."

"Yeah, I know. But . . . what if I did something that I didn't know about, when I turned?"

"Liam, are your eyes blue?" Scott asked.

Liam thought for a moment and went to his bathroom mirror as he watched his eyes turn gold. "Blue means you killed an innocent," he whispered to himself, then told Scott, "No, they're still gold."

"Good. Like remember when we were practicing the other day? Remember what your anchor is."

"Right," Liam exhaled. _The sun, the moon, and the truth._

"Go back to bed, Liam. We can talk about this in the morning."

Liam set his phone down on the bathroom counter, staring at his reflection in the mirror, at his golden eyes. Fading back to his normal blue color, he forced himself to go back into his bed.

Liam didn't sleep the rest of the night.

**_oOo_**

"Dude, did you sleep at all?" Mason, his best - and openly gay - friend asked Liam when he got off the bus.

"Nope," Liam admitted. He still wasn't pleased by the fact that his friend still had the hots for his rival, Brett.

"What's happening to you, Liam? One day, you have a broken ankle and the next you don't. Then you're back and forth between me and those two senior guys you hang out with. Are you guys in a gang or something?"

"Something like that," Liam told him.

Mason still didn't know about werewolves living in Beacon Hills and if he did, he was doing a pretty good job of hiding it, after the whole Beserker incident when Mason and Lydia had both been trapped in the school. Whether that was the case or not, Liam hated still having to make excuses about the days he was struggling with controlling his wolf side or hence any other supernatural/werewolf incident. Liam had waited for Scott to show up but he never did. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Stiles or Lydia around either. Just then, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and knows he'd received a text.

_**FROM; SCOTT MCCALL**_

_**Come 2 hospital. Urgent. **_

"Uh, I gotta go," Liam blurted. "I'll see you later, man. Uh, you know, gang stuff."

"Be careful, Liam. I don't know what you're in, but just come back alive. You're the only one I have left after . . ." Liam knew Mason was thinking about Garrett and Violet, two friends of his who turned out to be assassins.

"I'll be okay," Liam promised. When Mason left for class, Liam turned, running all the way to the hospital, thoughts drifting in and out of his head.

Did one of the Pack get hurt?

Did Scott find something?

Was it Stiles having another panic attack?

Lydia foreshadowing another death?

Whatever it was, Liam had arrived at the hospital and followed Scott's scent, leading him to the morgue.

He froze. If he was at the morgue . . . Liam knew what that meant: dead people. And if Scott and the others were in the morgue, that must mean another werewolf related problem - or at least Liam's hoping it wasn't _his _problem.

_It's just a stupid dream_, he reminded himself as he pushed the door open.

Everyone's there - well, except for Derek, Braeden, Chris and Peter. There's Scott McCall, a boy with dark brown hair and eyes, also known as a True Alpha and the one who bit Liam in order to save him from Sean, a Wendigo; "Stiles" Stilinski, a human who apparently had been possessed by an evil spirit - a Nogitsune - and had been Malia's ex-boyfriend up until the day _he _came (but that was another story); Lydia Martin, a girl who had strawberry-blonde hair and didn't look like much except for the fact that she was a Banshee, a harbinger of death and is still learning about her powers; Kira Yukimura, a pretty Asian girl with short black hair, who was a Kitsune (in other words: a fox) and is capable of using her katana whenever the situation called for it (well, at least _most _of the time) and is currently dating Scott McCall; Alan Deaton, who was the town's veterinarian (and former Druid/Emissary, as his younger sister, Marin Morrell); and Melissa McCall and Sheriff Stilinski (Scott's mother and Stiles' father), who were in no way anything supernatural but were human like Stiles, only having just recently learned of knowledge of the supernatural residing in Beacon Hills.

They were all standing around a stretcher, a white sheet framing the body underneath it. From the outline, Liam could guess it's a female.

"What's up?" Liam asked as he set his backpack down on the floor.

"Now that's everyone," Melissa began. "This body was transferred from Beacon County Hospital this morning. She's a Jane Doe. But anyway when I went to put her body away into the freezer, I noticed this." Melissa reached underneath the white sheet, revealing a small, pale, but most _definitely _female hand. But the thing that stood out the most were the dark claws that were forming from the fingernails.

"She's turning," Scott noticed as Melissa returned the deceased's hand back to its original place.

"Yes, but -"

"So, we'll wait until she wakes up and we'll help and teach her like we did with Liam," Scott continued.

"Yes, and I understand that but there's a slight problem that you don't understand, honey."

"What is it, Mom?"

Melissa hesitated. "This girl's been in a coma for over 73 years. She died this morning."

Disbelief spread through the room. "Has this ever happened before?" Scott asked Deaton.

"Not that I know of. But to be kept frozen for 73 years may have delayed the changing process. Melissa, were there any visible bite marks on our Jane Doe?"

Melissa shook her head. "Nothing. Not even a scratch. Her file says nothing. It says something about that she's presumed to have been attacked by an animal."

"Can I see?" Lydia asked and Melissa handed her the file. "Well, we'll have to assume if she's turning, she may have been bitten."

"Or was born a werewolf. Like Sourwolf," Stiles offered.

"Maybe all she needs a wake-up call. Scott, would you do the honors?" Deaton asked.

"Here?" Scott asked nervously. "But it's a hospital. Wouldn't everyone hear me?"

"Well, I don't think anybody here in this hospital really gives a crap after the Oni slaughtered people down one by one. And that was half of my doing."

"He's right," Kira stepped in. "We need someplace more . . . quieter."

The woods," Liam cut in as all eyes turned to him, but he wasn't looking at them. He couldn't explain why the woods was the best place for this Jane Doe's wake up call but now he was staring down at the white sheet, slowly uncovering the face as he spoke and then just stared. "It's her," Liam mumbled. "The girl from my dream." His eyes wandered over the girl's pale face, her caramel-chocolate skin littered with tiny pieces of ice crystals, her dark thick eyebrows, her medium-sized lips, her long black curls framing her bare shoulders. Liam remembered from the dream that the girl's eyes were a light green.

_Maybe that's why I had that dream. So we could find out who killed her . . . the person who turned her, _Liam thought to himself.

"Will she ever wake up?" Liam asked the question out loud.

"It's hard to say," Deaton answered. "If she hasn't woken up the first time, it's quite possible she'll stay like this forever. Sometimes a bite or a change doesn't go the way you want it to."

"Like Paige," Stiles murmured softly.

"Or sometimes it does," Deaton finished.

"Like Kate," Lydia supplied.

"But either way, we'll just have to wait and see." The group exited the morgue while Liam watched Melissa put Jane Doe back inside the dark freezer, shutting the drawer door with a silent, but resounding (to Liam, anyways) boom.

"Come on, Liam." Melissa patted his shoulder in a motherly way. Together, the two walked out of the morgue and bumped into Lydia.

"Where you going?" he asked her.

"I forgot something," the strawberry-blonde girl replied.

Liam met up with the others outside in the parking lot while Melissa returned to her work.

"Where's Lydia?" Stiles asked.

"She went back to the morgue. She said that she forgot something."

Stiles frowned. "Lydia didn't bring anything with her but herself. _Oh _. . ." Scott and Stiles exchanged an knowing look. "We've got to get to Lydia _now_."

The Pack went back to the direction they had just came from. When they arrived at their destination, they found Lydia standing in front of Jane Doe's body, which laid on the cold metal slab, the frigid air drifting out from the now open door.

"Lydia?" Stiles asked, stepping closer to her. The strawberry-blonde girl only stared forward, tears pooling in her green eyes. Finally, in a soft shaky voice, she replied, "She keeps screaming. She won't stop. Make her stop."

Liam listened, hearing nothing else but the sound of their own breathing. He shared confused looks between the others: Scott, Kira, and Stiles. Without warning, Lydia threw her head back and let out her trademark Banshee scream. Liam covered his ears and waited until her wail faded away. He opened his eyes just in time to see Lydia collapsing back into Stiles' arms.

"What the _hell _was that?" Stiles grunted as Lydia stirred in his arms. He scooped her up into an carrying position, Lydia's head lolling back against his chest.

Liam and Scott shook their heads in answer. Banshees had no reason to scream unless there was a certain death about to unfold, Liam remembered. Banshees could only predict death. But they had been wrong before. Like the time when the Pack had rushed to save Scott and Kira in _La Iglesia _(meaning in Spanish: the Church) in Mexico, Derek had been the one that Lydia had screamed at but he did not die; instead, Derek had transformed into a wolf, which only a few rare could do.

"Scott. Stiles. Kira. Liam. You should all be in school right now. I'll write notes for all of your teachers," Melissa said.

"Thanks, Mom."

"What are you going to say? That we were helping you out with a dead girl who's not so dead and that she'll wake up any second?" Stiles asked with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"Something along the lines of that," Melissa replied, smiling. "I'll figure something out."

Scott followed his mom upstairs while the others headed back outside for their cars. Stiles carefully placed Lydia into his Jeep, gently securing her seat-belt across her chest, then turned to Scott.

"I'll meet you guys soon. I just have to take Lydia home and wait until she wakes up. Maybe she'll know what happened."

"Can I catch a ride?" Liam asked. He was pretty sure Scott wanted to ride with Kira.

"Sure."

And with that, Stiles and Liam hopped into the Jeep, driving away.

"Why do you think she screamed?" Liam glanced at Lydia who still remained unconscious in the passenger seat as the Jeep edged closer and closer to Beacon Hills High School.

Stiles shrugged. "Beats me. Lydia's powers aren't really clear. Remember last time when we thought Derek would die? Maybe that's the same thing now. And now Derek's a freaking Pokemon."

The Jeep shuddered to a stop as Stiles threw the Jeep into park, turning around in his seat to face Liam. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not, Liam. Trust me when I say that I've had experience with dreams. Now, stop lying to yourself because we both know you're not fine."

Liam sighed. He hesitated, considering on telling Stiles about the girl from his dreams, about the reason why she always wore a white dress. It had been bothering him for quite a while.

"I . . . The girl from my dream," he began slowly. "Right before I, you know, kill her, she's always wearing this white dress. Always white. Never any other color. Do you think it means something?"

Liam wasn't best-best friends with Stiles yet, like with Mason, but there was something between them that only the rest of the pack could understand. Because they've all been through something terrible.

Stiles looked thoughtful. "White usually means innocence or purity. Maybe your dream symbolizes your fear of killing an innocent." Stiles was silent for a minute, before he flapped his lips, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "Now, get going. You're gonna be late for Biology."

Liam opened the Jeep door, shouldering his backpack on one shoulder, then turned to face Stiles. "I never did thank you for helping me on the way to the Church - La Iglesia. So . . . uh, thank you."

Stiles nodded. "You're welcome, you little punk."

Watching as Stiles drove away, Liam headed into his Biology class. Heads whipped toward him when he entered through the door, like he just murdered someone, but Liam was used to it. People used to do that all the time back at Devenford Prep, after he'd destroyed his coach's car. Settling in his seat, he soon found himself feeling tired. He didn't mean to fall asleep, but he was just so, so tired from the nightmares. It was bad enough as it was, aside from the whole Berserker PTSD.

_" . . . You and your friends try to protect everyone. How have you been doing this the whole time? I mean, how are you all still alive?"_

_"Not all of us are."_

In his dream (vision or whatever), Liam was standing in a warehouse. There was water underneath his feet, soaking the bottom of his soles of his Converses. He looked up. A woman in her late-twenties with medium-length short dark brown hair and skin was in the middle of saying, "- or next time I'm killing all of you."

Harsh. But somewhere deep inside his mind, a voice supplied her name: Kali.

Liam tried to move, but it was like he was paralyzed. As if it wasn't his own body, Liam was forced to turn around.

"It's all okay, Derek." A teenage African-American boy was saying to the broken man in front of him. Realization hit Liam when he saw it was Derek that the boy was talking to.

"I'm - I'm sorry."

"The full moon. That feeling . . . that was worth it. There's a lunar eclipse. I always wondered what . . . what that felt like for one of us. For one of us . . ."

Suddenly, Liam was standing somewhere else. In front of him sat a teenage girl with curly blonde hair, wearing a black jacket, leaning her head back against the railing behind her. Liam wondered who she was and where they were. From what he could see, it looked like they were in an abandoned bank vault.

"Boyd, what do you think will happen to us on the lunar eclipse?" the girl asked. Boyd must've been the one Derek was holding. Perhaps this was one of his memories.

"They last for hours, you know," she continued, "Because it's just the Earth's shadow. I wonder what will happen to us. Maybe it'll make us stronger. I _hope _it will make us stronger." The girl rose to her feet, eyes glowing golden as she lunged toward Kali, the woman with the red eyes. And she fought. Erica Reyes fought hard and bravely. But in the end, it wasn't enough. The girl laid on the floor on her stomach, hand outstretched as if to touch somebody's - perhaps Boyd's - hand.

Erica grunted. "Boyd . . ." she whispered, while her hand softened, then her head met the cold, hard floor and she moved no more.

Liam felt a tugging sensation in his chest and suddenly, he was whipped forward, falling face down. He managed to catch himself, palms connecting with the gravel underneath him. Getting to his feet, Liam glanced to his right and saw Stiles. But it wasn't Stiles because Stiles had a look on his face that didn't suit him: pure evil. Liam figured that this must have been the time when Stiles had been possessed by the Nogitsune.

Looking in the direction that the Nogitsune was, Liam saw two figures in black, both holding katanas, slicing a teenage werewolf. When one of them is about to deliver the killing blow, a silver arrow appeared out of nowhere and impaled its target. The Oni dropped its medieval sword in surprise, exploding in a shower of yellow light and black dust. The ground around them rumbled like an earthquake was happening. Liam saw Nogitsune Stiles looking a little surprised - or a little scared. When the dark-haired werewolf's savior - a girl with black hair and fair skin - smiled in relief, she had no time to react to one of the Oni ramming his sword into her stomach. Apparently, Liam still had his werewolf hearing because he heard Lydia's voice screaming, "_ALLISON!" _ The name carried on eerily as if she was in a tunnel.

Nogitsune Stiles smirked as he turned to leave; the figures in black vanished into black smoke as Kira ran to her mother as they both watched in shock when Scott came running out from behind a barred door to catch the fallen huntress.

Scott cradled the girl called Allison in his arms, brushing her hair out of her face as her lips become speckled with her blood. Scott touched her hand as if concentrating on something hard as if his life depended on it. Liam wasn't sure what he was doing, but he made a mental note to ask about it later.

"I can't take your pain," Scott said, his voice rising in a panic.

"That's because it doesn't hurt," Allison replied back softly. "It's okay."

"No, Allison . . ."

"It's okay. It's perfect. I'm in the arms of my first love. The first person I ever loved. The person I'll always love. I love - I love you. Scott - Scott McCall." Allison gently touched Scott's lips with her fingers while Liam heard Lydia sobbing in the background. "You have to tell my dad. You have to tell my dad - Tell him . . ." Allison's breath quickened as she tried to form her last words, but her heartbeat was slowing down and then there was nothing but silence.

"Does it hurt you as much as it hurts me?"

Liam whirled around. It was night; a chill whispered in the dark and Liam saw that he was standing outside of his school, right in front of a tunnel. Two boys that looked to be identical twins (and brothers) were sitting on the cement. One of the boys seemed to look like he was Death's doorstep what with the bloody wound he had in his stomach, while Chris Argent stood behind them.

"Yeah," his brother replied.

"It's okay," Twin #1 chuckled softly. "Lydia never believed I was one of the good guys anyway."

"She'll believe me," Derek answered, who was on his knees besides the twins.

Twin #1 strained to breathe while his brother tried to soothe him. As he took his last breath, Liam heard the sound of running footsteps. He turned to see Lydia running out from behind the double doors. Seeing what had happened, Lydia then turned, running straight into Stiles' arms.

Liam closed his eyes. Why was his vision showing him things that had already happened in the past? Was there a point that needed to be heard? When Liam opened his eyes again, he could smell dirt, blood, and tears.

A teenage boy cradled a girl in his arms in front of gigantic entwined and tangled cluster of roots of a tree. For a second, Liam thought it was Scott again, but then realized it was Derek, in his younger days. The girl must have been Paige, his first love, whom Stiles had told Liam about.

"Right after I told you my name," Paige was saying. "I think I knew. I've seen things in this town before, things no one could really explain. And there's the way you talk - How you say things, like how you'd catch a scent. And I know you can hear things, things no one else can hear. I knew."

Dang. Liam didn't know anyone that caught on that quick. Well, except for Stiles. He wondered what would happen if he told Mason about him? About the fact that there were werewolves in Beacon Hills. Would his best friend run or stay?

"And you still liked me?" Young Derek asked.

"I loved you," was Paige's reply. Then she let out a cry of pain and Derek kissed her forehead in comfort. He touched her hand, appearing to do the same thing Scott had done with Allison. Liam realized that Derek was taking Paige's pain, just like when Scott had tried to take away Allison's.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" Paige asked as then Derek nodded his head in reply. "I can't take it anymore," she begged. "Please."

"I'm sorry," Derek cried as he pulled Paige into an embrace, hugging her so hard that he broke her neck. The sound of Paige's bones breaking resounded in Liam's ears and he winced. Derek whispered, "I'm sorry."

The last thing Liam heard before the sudden ring of the school bell woke him was Peter Hale's voice.

_"It didn't matter that she was young and strong. Some people just aren't made for this . . ."_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? <strong>

**I know it's not the best chapter so far, but I promise it'll get better as it goes along. I'm making sure it won't be so confusing unlike my other story, The Knife and the Mockingjay. **

**Also, I don't want to make our favorite Teen Wolf characters too OOC so if I make a mistake or you think I should change some things, please let me know via PM or leave a suggestion in the review box! I will be doing Q****uestion of the Day in which the first person that answers it will get a sneak peek of the next chapter via PM (but you must have an FF account.)**

**Question of the Day:**

_**They were teacher and student, and lived around 300 B.C. in Greece. One was possibly the greatest soldier of ancient times, the other was possibly the greatest thinker. Who were they?**_

**Fav or Follow if you liked this! I promise this will be worthwhile and you will enjoy this story.**

**- ****A**


	2. II Come Josephine, In My Flying Machine

_Flashbacks and/or dreams will be titled in Italics._

**All That We're Living For**

**Chapter II**

_**"Come Josephine, In My Flying Machine"**_

**_oOo_**

**_"In the air she goes,_**

**_There she goes,_**

**_Up, up, a little bit higher,_**

**_Oh my, the moon is on fire,_**

**_Come Josephine, in my flying machine,_**

**_Going up,_**

**_All on,_**

**_Goodbye."_**

**_- Alfred Bryan and Fred Fisher_**

**_oOo_**

* * *

><p>"You know . . . if you keep staring at her like that, you're gonna break the Guinness World Book of Records," Stiles told Liam.<p>

"Huh? Oh, right." Liam blinked, finally tearing his eyes away from the couch, turning to face Stiles, giving him his attention.

"You should be glad she isn't awake," Stiles continued as the two of them headed into the McCalls' kitchen.

"How is she?" Melissa asked, looking up from the pot she was stirring. Homemade chili, Scott had told Liam. Well, at least it was better than having Rafael's tacos all the time. Not that Scott had minded, because now he knew the real reason his father had left.

"Still sleeping," Liam replied. He shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to ignore the fact that his claws were coming out. He dug his fingers into his palms, feeling the sharp points of his fingers break the skin, blood slowly pouring out. He let out a small hiss between his teeth, then recited his mantra. The sun, the moon, the truth.

After a while when his hands healed, Liam thought about when he had woken up from his vision. Scott and Stiles had called Liam over to figure out what they could do to help Jane Doe out, to help wake her up from her slumber. When they had stepped through the door, they found Miss Jane-Not-So-Dead Doe laying on the couch, her eyes screwed shut, her fingernails revealing the tiniest hint of claws. But then the claws had receded back slowly as they had watched her eyes shoot open in fear, before they fluttered shut once again.

"I forgot to finish her paperwork," Melissa had explained to them, "so I went back to the morgue. I heard her screaming for help. She didn't remember where she was or who she was. I brought her back here, so you could help her, Scott. You have more experience than I do at the moment."

Scott snorted. "Technically, that's not true. Derek does, but I appreciate the thought, Mom."

Melissa sighed. "For someone who's been in a coma for at least 73 years and died yesterday, she's really not that heavy."

"73 years . . ." Liam murmured softly. "Does that mean she was about to Turn in . . . 1939-ish?"

"That would be correct," Melissa replied, frowning. "Why?"

Liam shook his head uncertainly. He honestly did not know why he had asked. It just had just slipped out like it was a normal thing to say. "Nothing," Liam quickly lied. Scott gave him a look of disbelief, but didn't say anything. Glancing into the living room, Liam studied the sleeping girl on the couch. He wondered if she would have two smiles when she woke up; one smile for her family, to comment what a strange dream she has had; the other smile when she realized where she was, the year she was in . . . Panic would engulf her as she struggled to comprehend what had happened to her, the fact that she had been asleep for oh, so many years. Liam wondered what would happen when she woke up. Until then, he just had to wait.

Which apparently was the next five seconds.

A shrill broken howl reached his ears. He and the others ran to where Scott was standing. Pausing in the middle of the doorway, he saw the girl sitting up, her legs tangled up in the blanket Melissa had placed on top of her. Thank God Melissa had the decency to loan the girl her old pajamas. The girl fell to the floor with a weak grunt and Liam rushed to help but instead he received a punch to the face. He staggered back, surprised. Scott and Stiles made a wild grab for her, but ended up missing, colliding into each other, both of them hitting the floor. Melissa tried to block the door while the girl pushed her out of the way, running out the front door.

_"Scott, howl! BE THE ALPHA! YOU'RE LETTING HER GET AWAY!"_ Stiles shouted over and over while Scott transformed, letting out a loud howl. A loud wail entered every werewolves' ears. Liam knows that Jane Doe had heard it, Scott's call. But still as Liam rose to his feet, he stared out the now open door in disbelief.

**_oOo_**

"The full moon's in a hour," Scott commented, staring up at the sky. The True Alpha turned to look at his Beta. "Are you sure you'll be all right by yourself?"

Liam nodded. He flicked out his claws to demonstrate. But he kept seeing blood falling from his fingertips . . . Scott didn't need to know that, did he?

Scott sighed. "If any of us finds her, you know what to do. Try to explain what she is, if you can. Call. Or just howl. Or use the baseball bat. Or just go full-on Electro. Either of those things could work."

"I think what Scott's trying to say is: don't kill her," Kira interrupted.

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Lydia. She had finally recovered from her moment from the morgue, but couldn't remember why she screamed.

"Go to the hospital with Mom. Maybe she'll go back there for some reason. Guys, we can do this," said Scott. "Let's find her and bring her back to the lake house. It's the closest we can take her. Or if we can, we'll take her to Derek's."

**_oOo_**

A few minutes later, the Pack was in the woods by where the old Hale residence used to stand.

Liam sniffed the air, trying to catch Jane Doe's scent, but there was nothing.

"Smell anything?"

"No. That's the problem, Scott," answered Liam. "I can't hear anything else either. Just me, you, Stiles, and Kira. I don't think she's here." He glanced around, thinking. The place where he and Scott were standing looked eerily familiar, even though Liam _knew _he had never been to this part of the woods before. _Why do I feel like I should know this place? _Liam asked himself, trying to make sense of the feeling in his stomach.

" . . .iam? Liam?" Scott was asking.

Liam snapped to, realizing Scott had been trying to get his attention for the last few minutes. "What? Sorry. I was thinking," he explained. "I feel like I've been here before."

"But you haven't," Scott pointed out.

"Yeah. I know," Liam whispered to himself. Closing his eyes, Liam tried to sense something, searching for a sound that would help lead to the girl.

_"SCOTT!"_

Kira's sudden scream broke the silence. Liam's eyes snapped open and both werewolves headed into the direction where Kira and Stiles were positioned.

_"SCOTT!" _Kira screamed again, her voice sounding more urgent, almost terrified.

"C'mon! C'mon! Breathe!" Stiles' voice was mumbling as the two boys neared closer.

Breaking through branches, Scott and Liam entered a small lake. They saw Stiles on his knees doing chest compressions on someone. When they got closer, they saw that it was Lydia lying on her back, drenched in water as well as Stiles. "C'mon, Lydia! Don't you die on me! Remember what I said what'll happen if you die?! I'll literally go out of my freaking mind!"

Stiles huffed, then pressed his lips to her mouth, blowing in more air into her lungs, water dripping from his hair. Scott looked toward Kira, who was standing to the side.

"She just came out of nowhere. She said that she wanted to help. And then . . . she went into the lake and tried to drown herself. She tried to drown herself and Stiles tried to stop her but she - she pulled him under right before she said something I didn't understand," Kira stammered, trying to explain. The Vixen looked down at her trembling hands. "I almost electrocuted them when I tried to help. Just when I thought I was getting everything under control . . . I almost killed them, Scott."

"It's not your fault," Scott told her. "What did Lydia say?"

"I don't-" Kira started before a coughing fit caught all their attentions. Lydia sat up, immediately rolling onto her side as water seeped past her mouth while Lydia tried to clear her lungs. When she finally could breathe again normally, Lydia raised her head to look at her friends. Her green eyes landed on Liam's and they narrowed, becoming a milky-white color, like she was blind. Before Liam could do anything, Lydia launched herself at the poor, unsuspecting werewolf, hands draping across his throat.

_"Help me! If I die, you're coming with me!" _Lydia snarled. _"Salvum me tuum aut te omnes inducantur ad mortem!"_

It wasn't Lydia's voice, though. Well, it was, but at the same time, it wasn't. The voice underneath Lydia's sounded completely different voices, in high and low pitches, in both male and female alike. Stiles wrapped both of his arms around the Banshee, tugging her backward, and Lydia did not resist, letting go of Liam's throat. Scott helped him up. Liam rubbed the spot where Lydia had grabbed him, standing on his feet. He gulped, sucking in air. He was terrified at the moment. He couldn't understand why Lydia would do that to him. When Lydia had begun strangling him, he was terrified, because A) she was much stronger than him at the moment and B) when her fingers pressed against his throat, he felt like it was decaying on him and he couldn't breathe. Literally, it felt like his throat was collapsing inside itself. He wondered if her powers were expanding and finally coming to be of use. The Banshee blinked and then the milky-white look in her eyes was gone.

Lydia looked around wildly. "Oh, God! What did I do now?!" She seemed ready to collapse on her knees, but Stiles' arms around her prevented that. Liam could only guess that she was feeling guilty and ashamed now for whatever she had done.

"What's happening to me?!" Lydia began to wail hysterically, tears running down her cheeks. "What did I do?!"

"Stiles . . ." Scott warned.

"Whatever happening to Lydia, it's gotta be because of that girl, Scott! This whole thing didn't start until she went to the morgue today! I'm taking her home. Call me if you find anything."

Stiles led Lydia away, trying to soothe her as they both headed back to his Jeep.

Scott put an arm around Kira. "It's not your fault," Scott told her again.

Liam tuned out. He could feel the pull of the full moon. It had gotten dark, night slowly plunging its way into the break of the afternoon. Time passed quickly without the Pack realizing it. They were focused on Stiles trying to save Lydia. He thought he was being selfish, but he knew that they needed to find Jane Doe quickly. If they did not find her, there's no telling what there was to do. Liam remembered his first Shift. His hearing had increased, making the smallest of sounds hurt his eardrums; pain struck his head when he saw that he had claws - _claws! _- instead of fingernails. When he had blamed Scott, telling him that it was his fault . . . He hoped that if they couldn't find Jane Doe tonight, he hoped that she would get through the night without taking an innocent life. That was the least that he could hope for. But they would find her. Everything would work out. Would it?

Suddenly, Scott's phone rang, interrupting the silence. "Hello? Oh, hey, Mom." Scott pressed the speakerphone button as both Kira and Liam listened.

" . . . Lydia went somewhere and hasn't come back. Is she with you?" Melissa was saying. "And I don't -"

"Mom. It's okay. Lydia found us and she's with Stiles right now. We'll explain the rest when we get home. Did Jane Doe show up at the hospital?"

"No, she didn't. Scott, what are you going to do if you can't find her or if she doesn't show up?"

Scott was silent for a minute. "I don't know," the boy finally admitted. He looked at Liam, then Kira. Scott was supposed to be doing normal things that every other teenager did, like worrying about college, or wooing Kira, having their first official date. But he wasn't a normal teenager. He was a werewolf, thrust with this great responsibility of protecting his home, Beacon Hills. People looked up to him, he was a leader, someone to look to for guidance. He'd been forced to grow up quickly. Scott knew that the world was cruel, but he never expected that his first love, Allison Argent, would die. Stuff like that wasn't suppose to happen. But they did. They happened, whether he wanted it to or not. Scott spoke, "We've never really had to deal with this type of thing. I mean, having someone who's been in a coma for 73 years or so, Turning. Well, except for Kate, and we all sorta know how that one came out."

"Scott, have you considered the possibility that she doesn't want to be found?" Deaton's voice suddenly asked from the phone.

"Deaton? When did you - Nevermind. What do you mean 'if she doesn't want to be found?'" Scott asked.

"Well, assuming that she doesn't know she's a werewolf, she may be subconsciously suppressing or hiding her scent. Werewolves can do this, even if they think they're not doing it. Gather Lydia and Stiles. Meet your mother and me at Lydia's lake house. We have some information to discuss about our Jane Doe."

**_oOo_**

Liam dreaded the lake house. Sure, it had a nice view and everything, but he remembered that his first Shift had taken place here. And if they found the girl, or if she came to them, this place would be her Hell or her Paradise. The soft pattering of rain tap-dancing on the roof caught Liam's attention. He'd been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't know when it had started raining. He didn't know why he was thinking about this in the first place. _Why am I thinking about rain?! _Liam thought. But he knew that he wasn't raining when he came in through the Martin's lake house just a couple of minutes earlier. His eyes landed on the spot where his claws had scratched the wood when he had first Turned. He had apologized profusely about it to Lydia until she had stopped him and told him it was fine.

Liam turned his attention to the window, watching as a bolt of lightning streaked across the night sky, as the full moon peeked out from dark clouds, shining in all its former glory. Glancing around again, the young werewolf shifted uneasily on the balls on his others were worried. Stiles sat with Lydia on the couch with his arms around her, while Scott and Kira stood by the fireplace, with Scott still trying to convince Kira that whatever happened at the lake was not her fault. Melissa and Deaton sat on chairs at the Martin's dining room table, quietly conversing about Melissa's work at the hospital (as Stiles' dad couldn't make it because he had been called in for another crime scene along with Deputy Parrish and he expected to be kept posted.)

Liam sighed, thinking back to the conversation they just had a while ago.

_"Lydia, when she was at the hospital, she led me to the place where we keep the cold case files in the morgue. We went inside and found our Jane Doe's box. And . . . I brought it. Here. Don't worry, I'm taking it back later before your father finds out," Melissa assured Scott. __The group huddled around the dining table, craning their necks to get a glimpse inside Jane Doe's box. "I remember you saying that she wore a white dress, Liam." Melissa continued as she lifted a hand, reaching inside the box, "And I found this."_

_In her hand was a brown paper bag. Inside, a white dress laid there, its cloth splattered with red. Melissa put on some gloves, carefully pulling the dress up, and held it up for everyone to get a better angle and view. The dress was the same the last time Liam had saw it, but this time her plain dress was soaked with her own blood, five single tears ripping through the middle where her stomach would've been. The shoulder straps that had used to support her dress was now torn off, dangling from their last remaining threads still holding them in place. The hem of the dress was stained with a brown substance which Lydia confirmed was mud._

_Liam stared at the dress in horror as he cursed silently in his mind, thinking to himself: I did that? Then, he had remind himself that she had been attacked in 1939 and that he wasn't even alive then. There was no possible way he could've killed her . . . unless he traveled back in time or something of the sort. Ha! As if. And besides, even if he did travel back in time, why would he attack her? Did she provoke him in someway and his I.E.D got the best of him and he snapped?_

_He watched as Lydia reached into the box labeled "**JANE DOE, '39**" and selected another item from inside. She held in her hand a bracelet. It was simple, sliver and had a strange charm in the middle. To Liam, it looked like a knot with multiple loops entwining each other in a never-ending circle. But Lydia said, "An Algerian Love Knot. Meant to represent never-ending love." She gently touched the charm, then jerked her hand away like it burned her. The bracelet clattered to the table, skittering a couple of inches, finally resting against the box. Lydia stumbled back slightly, then regained her footing. "I'm okay," she said after a minute. "I heard her screaming again."_

Liam tore himself out of the memory, looking around to see if anybody had noticed it. It didn't look like anybody did, but he sat down in the nearest chair and exhaled deeply. Suddenly, Lydia lurched to her feet, breaking free of Stiles' embrace, walking slowly toward the front door. Liam stood up too, the others also now paying attention and standing also, watching as the Banshee made her way to the door. Liam stood behind Lydia as she opened the door.

"Hi," he said stupidly.

To his surprise, the girl from his dreams - literally - replied back in a soft voice, "Hello."

Lydia and Liam moved aside, while Lydia invited the drenched girl in and left the room, shortly returning with a towel for the new guest.

"Thank you kindly," Jane Doe whispered as she took the towel from the former Banshee's hand. Lydia smiled, but to anyone that knew her, they would have known that it was a pained, forced smile. "You're welcome," Lydia replied, returning to stand by Stiles' side.

This scene unfolding before Liam was very much like his own intervention had been, Liam realized with a start. Scott and the others were standing behind the couch before the girl as they had done to him . . . and now he had taken Kira's place. The girl quickly dried her hair, folded the towel and placed it on the armrest of the couch.

"I do not know why I have come here. I felt like something kept pulling me here," she said.

"Well it's Beacon Hills," Stiles joked, quoting their friend, Danny. It was what he had said to them. It had been almost a nightmare when they had found out that their friend, Danny Mahealani, had known about the existence of werewolves and the supernatural for quite some time. But Danny had proven he could be a good friend and help.

Jane Doe stared at him. "Um, yeah, I guess. It seems when I'd awakened, you were only trying to help me and I overreacted. I apologize."

Liam couldn't stop his stupid mouth from retorting angrily, "You punched me in the face!"

Jane Doe turned her head to look at him and his heart began to beat wildly. Not because of her beauty (she was, in fact, beautiful), but because of the fear rushing through him. That she would recognize him and scream. But she didn't. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest any minute and he wanted it to stop. Liam was pretty sure Scott could hear it, which was totally embarrassing. Some things he wished he could keep to himself.

"Again, I apologize," she replied, looking ashamed, her eyes downcast. She didn't look at anyone, not even to him. She turned back to face the others, not lifting up her head to look. "If you do not accept my apology, I understand. But you have to understand that I had just woken up in a morgue. I don't know what I'm doing here. I don't know who you people are, but I have this feeling that you are the only ones that can help me right now. You were there when I woke."

Scott took a step forward. "We know. And this may be hard for you to understand, but you have to know that this is real. Everything that happens from here on out is real. You're awake."

Jane Doe finally took that chance to look up, her back to Liam. Confusion lingered around her body. "All right," she said slowly.

Right off the bat, Liam knew they were going to show her. "There are things . . . that are not suppose to exist, but do. Beacon Hills is sort of a "beacon" to the supernatural. It draws them here, all sorts of different creatures, like werewolves and banshees."

Jane Doe had an amused look on her face, a cross between disbelief and something that could only be described as entertainment. She was interested, though, Liam could tell. He could feel it. "Werewolves . . . are real?" Jane Doe asked, a hint of sarcasm in her tone. "And I suppose, vampires are, too?"

"Not that we know of, but yes, werewolves are real," Scott nodded his head to confirm the last part, shutting his eyes. When he opened them, they blazed crimson.

"Wha . . ." The girl seemed to be at a loss for words, her mouth open, struggling to speak. Nothing came out and she closed her mouth as she continued to stare at Scott.

"I'm a werewolf," continued Scott, his eyes fading back to dark brown, "I'm also known as a True Alpha."

Silence.

"So," the girl said. She looked toward the others. "What are you?"

Kira was the first to speak up. "Kitsune. It's sort of like a fox. I can absorb electricity . . . sometimes." She shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal, but Liam could tell that it WAS a big deal. He had accidentally overheard her saying one night to herself that _"I'll never be as good as Allison, because I'm useless half of the time. I can't even keep my katana in my hands and use my powers when I most need it."_

Liam heard the faint sound of a heart-beat. It was painstakingly slow, not the way a normal heartbeat would have sounded like. With another realization, he realized that it was Jane Doe's.

"Banshee," Lydia told her. "I predict . . . death."

"Human," Stiles answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "But for a while, I was possessed by this evil Japanese spirit called the Nogitsune. Yeah, it's not as fun as it sounds. Trust me."

"And you?"

It took Liam a minute to figure out that she was talking to him. He met her eyes, those same eyes that had widened in terror as he ripped her apart . . . St_op it! _he thought.

"Uh. Werewolf," Liam uttered.

They watched the girl suck in a deep breath, wringing her hands around nervously. Any minute, she was going to say, _"This isn't happening! This isn't happening! I'M A LOON! I'M A LOOOOON!"_

But she didn't. Instead, she said, "Well. That explains it."

"Explains what?" Kira asked, looking confused. The Pack didn't expect her to take this well. She was suppose to be screaming, freaking out in the way Liam or Melissa had.

"All the things I could never explain. All the things others claimed were my imagination . . . I think I knew that the supernatural resided here. It's Beacon Hills, after all. And there's the fact that my teacher kept returning to the woods every full moon."

"That would explain it too," Stiles commented, winking and pointing a finger toward her.

"You're okay with all of this?" Melissa asked. "You're not freaking out?"

"Oh, no. I _am _freaking out. I just don't have enough energy to show it."

Liam chuckled and the girl cracked a small smile at him.

"I do have a question to ask and I want your complete honesty. Why was I in the morgue?"

There was silence. Finally, Liam decided to open his mouth to tell her, but Scott beat him to it.

"You were in an animal attack -"

"Scott -"

"- and you died instantly," Scott hurried in a rush. Scott really was the worst liar.

"Scott," Liam cut in. Scott shot him a look but Liam didn't shy away. He glared at him, wondering why Scott wasn't telling the truth. She deserved to know and she would find out eventually.

The anger that he kept locked inside him for the last 6 months began to unravel, snapping apart like a broken rubber band. He tried to stop it, trying to recite his mantra, but anger just kept pouring in. He turned to the girl. "I killed you. I was the one who dragged you into those woods and -"

"Liam, calm down," Scott ordered.

"I killed her!" Liam screamed back. "How else would I know everything that I told you so far?!"

"It wasn't you! You did. Not. Kill. Her. We'll figure out who did, but in the meantime . . . Calm down. Remember your anchor!"

_What three . . ._

"I killed her. I was there. I saw it through my own eyes. I felt her fear . . ." Liam faced Jane Doe and said, "You were wearing that white dress . . ."

_What three things - Come on, focus! _

"You're not suppose to be real. You're suppose to be dead. Maybe this is all in my head. Maybe I'm dreaming and I need to wake up," he blabbered, his eyes now shining gold. "You're not real." He started toward her, but Scott and Deaton came up from behind, grabbing a hold of his arms, pinning them behind his back.

"What three things cannot long be hidden?"Scott asked.

Liam screwed his eyes shut, trying his best to focus, trying to resist the urge not to tear his friends apart. "The sun . . ." Liam trailed off, seeing the girl stare back at him, eyes wide with terror, like he was a monster. _"Maybe I am a monster."_

"You're not a monster, Liam," Scott replied. "Focus."

"What three things cannot long be hidden?" Deaton finished for him.

"The sun . . . the moon . . . And the truth."

A cry of pain was suddenly heard. Everyone looked up to see Jane Doe doubling over like she just got punched in the stomach heard, hands clutching her head, her bare knees clacking onto the wooden floor as she fell, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her Shift has started.

Liam struggled, giving out a low growl, his canines slipping out. "The sun. The moon. The truth!" Liam repeated, panting. The golden light in his eyes faded, his eyes returning to their normal blue color. His body slacked from the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He fell, slipping out of Scott's and Deaton's grasp, hitting the floor. He managed to catch himself, landing on all fours. He saw the girl laying on her side in front of him, curled in a fetal position, whimpering in pain. Without thinking, he stretched out his arm, offering her his hand. She took it and he squeezed it for reassurance. He knew the undeniable pain that she must've been feeling right now. He'd been through and he wanted to let her have some comfort.

_The sun, the moon, the truth._

It had been many weeks -perhaps months- since his last outburst. The last being when he had met Brett Talbot when he got off the bus from Devenford Prep. Scott and Stiles had had to restrain him in the locker room under a cold shower, while he let out his anger. He had thought his I.E.D. would disappear like Scott's asthma, but it hadn't. Apparently, his Intermediate Explosive Disorder couldn't be cured. He had began to take the medication he was given, but every time those nightmares had plagued him, he'd forgotten about it. It wasn't his first priority and he'd paid for it. One time, when Lydia had worn a simple white dress, he'd just snapped for no reason at all.

A racing heartbeat thundered in his ears, disrupting his thoughts. The faint smell of rosemary entered his nose, and he figured that this was the girl's scent - perhaps the perfume she used to use back in her day. Liam liked the way she smelled, and then stopped himself. He had a huge breakdown and tried to kill her a few minutes ago. She thought he was a monster. Jane Doe's heavy breathing subsided, her sobs quieting down. Her small hand went limp in his own and then he realized that she had fallen asleep. The young werewolf removed his hand carefully, standing to his feet. He noticed that everyone was staring at him. "What?" he asked, beginning to feel a little annoyed.

"Nothing," Stiles amended quickly.

"If you're thinking that I like her or something, I don't." Liam told them. He told himself that love at first sight did not exist and that he didn't love her. Besides, even if they were in love, she'd be like a cougar or something. No. They were basically strangers, for goodness sake. Liam bent down, carefully scooping the girl up in his arms, carrying her to one of the nearest bedrooms. He laid her on the bed, putting a blanket on her and was just about to leave when suddenly, Jane Doe reared up from the bed, grabbing a hold of his shirtfront.

"Will it hurt?"

Liam hesitated. He considered lying, but then thought better of it. She would find out eventually. "Yes . . ."

Her grip relaxed and her eyes fluttered shut. Liam picked up the blanket that had fallen up the girl and placed it back on top of her sleeping form. He closed the door behind him as the lights clicked off.

What a surprise. The others had been standing in the hallway, eavesdropping. They tried to act like nothing happened and that they hadn't been listening, but Liam could see right through it. Then, he just got straight to the point. "After she Turns, keep her away from me from now on."

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Liam wanted to go home. But Melissa and Scott had debated on it, not letting him return home until his step-father got off from work. Sitting in the Martin's living room, he sat in silence, the T.V. illuminating his face in the dark, the volume on low. The movie he was watching chattered quietly in the background as the sounds outside echoed in Liam's ears, the wails of a crying baby, the soft crooning of a mother trying to comfort her child. He snapped back to reality when a pair of footsteps caught his attention, but when he turned to see who it was, no one was there. _Titanic _was playing and he rolled his eyes. Thankfully, it was near the end.

"What are you watching?" a voice asked from behind.

"Jeez!" Liam exclaimed in surprise. He whirled around and found himself face to face with Jane Doe. When did she get here? He immediately tried to compose himself, trying to act like he hadn't been scared out of his wits just a few seconds ago. "Uh, a movie."

Jane Doe moved around the couch, sitting down. "It's in color," she stated, her face widening in awe like a child's. "Are all flicker shows in color now? I did see _The Wizard of Oz _in 1939." She stopped talking, glancing down, then jumped up. "Were you sitting here? Did I take your place. Oh, my God. I should have asked before -"

"It's fine. You can sit there."

They both sat down, side by side. Liam glanced behind him, wondering where the heck Scott was. Wasn't he suppose to be watching her and keeping her away from him, like he'd asked? Now, he just had to keep his cool, and try not to lose his temper again. Great. Just great. Or he could just leave, but then that'd be rude. _Oh, like that other part isn't? _Liam shot back to himself snarkily.

"What are you watching?" the girl asked again.

"_Titanic._"

"The ship that was called 'The Unsinkable,'" she murmured, "And this is a commercial break, you say? For advertising?"

"Exactly."

This wasn't suppose to be happening now. He should be gone by now, not having this conversation with her.

"Scott said I was a werewolf?" Jane Doe blurted out after a moment of hesitation.

"Yes." When did Scott have the time to talk to her? Wait. Was he the one that sent her out here to talk to Liam, to see if he could keep his cool?

_Not cool, Scott. Not cool._

"And this is the year 2015 and I have been asleep for 74 years?"

Liam hesitated. ". . . Yes."

"And my parents are dead?"

"Most likely," Liam stated bluntly. He avoided looking at her, not wanting to see her expression.

Jane Dow didn't say anything, but he heard her sniff. That's when he looked at her. He was ready to apologize for being so rude, but then she said, "I wish I could remember my name." She looked to be on the verge of tears. He wondered if she was talking to herself or to him. The move began to play again and Jane composed herself quicker than Liam could ever do.

"This song's pretty. What is it called?"

"Uh, I'm not sure." He pulled out his phone and pulled up the _Soundhound _app. The song played for a few seconds before, the screen shifted to display the words: _"Come Josephine, In My Flying Machine" (Cover) by Moya Brennen (i.e. Máire Brennan.__) _Liam relayed this information to Jane Doe.

"What is it?" Liam asked when he saw her expression. She looked like she just got slapped.

"My name . . ." she said slowly. "It's Josephine. Josephine . . . Laddens."

Liam was silent. He considered on the right words to say, then settled on something simple. "Well, it's finally nice to know your name, Miss Josephine. I'm Liam Dunbar." He smiled, tipping an imaginary hat in her direction.

Josephine gave a small chuckle. "As well to you, Mister Liam Dunbar."

* * *

><p><strong>END. Sorry that this took a while. My laptop kept deleting this for some reason so I went to get this fixed. More reviews = more updates!<strong>

**Ch. III is titled "Never Too Late". Each chapter will consist of a quote, song, or movie title that will be important in later in the story. **

**** Also, the disclaimer on the first chapter will go for all the later chapters, so I won't have to keep repeating it. Mind you, I do not own _Teen Wolf _or their characters. All rights belong to Jeff Davis and MTV. That also goes for any pop-culture references among other things.**

**The answer to the question in the previous chapter is: Alexander the Great and Aristotle.**

**Question of the Day:**

_**Brothers and sisters I have none but this man's father is my father's son.**_  
><strong><em>Who is the man?<em>**

**Replies to comments:**

**Guest: Aw, thank you! I'm glad you like it! Actually, I do agree with her being in a coma since I talked to my mom about the whole morgue thing since she's a nurse, and she corrected me on a few things. Thank you for bringing my attention to that. **

**PandaGirl9771: (Cute username BTW; I love pandas). Allison will be in flashbacks (and they will be important). I'm glad to like the Stydia interaction, there will be more to come!**

**Special thanks to: ****mattmurilo, SnarkyLittleHufflepuff, n9horsesbubbles, vinny-nicole, Fixie13, andreagjervold, MistSpade, BrooklynTeen, TvRomances, Bluegirlassasin6444, CaliGirl17, oscarthedolphin531, Emy Dagger**


End file.
